Almas perdidas
by rinoaangelo
Summary: Con un simple accidente tu vida puede dar un giro de 180º, puedes morir, matar o convertir el paraíso en el infierno. Cuando eso ocurre...¿es posible derrotar tus fantasmas interiores antes de que te rompan el alma y el corazón?
1. 1: Preguntas y respuestas

**FINAL FANTASY VIII NO ME PERTENECE. **

**He reescrito este fan fic porqué había cosas que fallaban dela rgumento y del redactado, ahora ya lo tengo arreglado así que lo vuelvo a subir. He hecho caso a algunos de los consejos que me disteis en vuestros reviews (muchas gracias!!!)**

**  
Voy a subir los tres primeros capítulos a la vez, así los que os los leísteis podeis pasar al tercero ya (no he cambiado muchas cosas).**

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Preguntas y respuestas**

Avistó la llamada curva del diablo. La llamaban así porqué ahí habían muerto muchas personas, él la había hecho miles de veces y no acababa de entender cómo podía haber tantos accidentes por esa maldita curva. Llegó a la conclusión de que los conductores debían ir bajo influencias de alcohol, drogas, sueño o lo que fuera que los distrajera. Al fin, había terminado el tramo de carretera más aburrido….esa larga recta con un paisaje repetitivo. Pisó el freno pocos segundos antes de llegar a dicha curva. No levantó el pie del freno. Hacía días que iba un poco fuerte, tenía que llevarlo al mecánico la mañana siguiente.

Apretó el pedal hasta el fondo.

Confusión.

De repente notó como si miles de agujas se clavaran en su cuerpo. Oía ruido por todas partes. Movimiento, todo se movía. Algo en su cuerpo se desgarraba, lo sentía pero no le dolía. Si tuvo tiempo de sentir algo sólo fue confusión.

Notó el aire frío de la noche en todo su cuerpo y, de repente, un fuerte golpe y su cuerpo paró en seco.

* * *

-Accidente de tráfico, Axel Corsa de matricula Bl2839, pertenece al Jardín de Balamb. Dos ocupantes de unos 19/20 años heridos gravemente. Uno es varón, sus principales contusiones son….

* * *

Abrió los ojos y una luz intensa le cegó por unos instantes. Se sentía cansado, muy cansado. Unos segundos después volvió a abrir los ojos sintiendo con ello un dolor intenso, aún tardó unos minutos a acostumbrarse a la luz de la sala. Cuando pudo ver con nitidez lo que tenia delante no reconoció el lugar, era un techo azul verdoso hecho de azulejo y con luces sencillas en forma de rectángulo. Le costaba tanto moverse como pensar, era como si todo su cuerpo estuviese bloqueado por una fuerza invisible que habitara dentro de él. Se sentía pesado e inmerso en un mundo sureal. 

Sus oídos tardaron unos minutos en funcionar correctamente. Poco a poco, los sonidos a su alrededor se iban haciendo más y más claros hasta poder distinguir el latir de su corazón, pausado y rítmico, que emitía una máquina a su lado izquierdo. Quiso mirar el aparato pero no pudo, su mente estaba tan nublada que cualquier movimiento era una misión difícil de cumplir, su cuerpo estaba clavado a esa cama.

Notó como le dolían los ojos. Parpadear le cansaba. Sentía la necesidad de dormir, de descansar. Cerró los ojos.

* * *

Lentamente abrió los ojos, unos minutos después de despertarse. Notó movimiento a su lado y alguien que le cogía con fuerza del brazo. 

Alguien se inclinó encima suyo y le habló. Él reconoció a la chica, era rubia, con los ojos azules, unos segundos después su nombre apareció en su mente: Quistis Trepe. Su cerebro no pudo recoger la información que salió de la boca de su amiga, todo parecía muy pesado, hasta sus ojos lo parecían.

Quistis, después de hablar sin ser oída, salió de la habitación unos minutos. Él seguía sin poder moverse, intentó comprender las palabras que habían salido de la boca de su amiga pero todo parecía formar parte de un sueño, todo parecía muy lejano a él. Decidió cerrar los ojos de nuevo¿Por qué le era tan difícil estar despierto?

* * *

Cuando dejó su sueño y abrió los ojos por tercera vez, había más gente a su alrededor: Quistis, Zell, Irvine y Selphie. Se dieron cuenta de que había despertado, se movieron y hablaron, entre ellos y con él .Pero él no pudo responder, aunque ya no se sentía tan y tan pesado, seguía siendo difícil moverse y su cerebro procesaba muy lentamente los acontecimientos. 

Estuvieron unos minutos en silencio, Selphie lloró. Irvine la abrazó. Quistis cogida de su mano, sentía su tacto caliente, tenía la mano sudorosa.

Estuvieron un rato así, nadie habló hasta que Quistis tuvo el valor de hacerlo.

-Todo irá bien, no te preocupes, Squall.

El cerebro aún funcionaba con extrema lentitud pero se sentía con un poco más de fuerza. No podía pensar en nada, sólo podía ver lo que había en la habitación dónde él estaba estirado.

-Tómatelo con calma, ok ¿buana? – Irvine hablaba con un tono de voz tranquilo.

Esta vez sí entendió las palabras, su cabeza de iba aclarando poco a poco.

-Estás en el hospital de Dollet. – Informó Quistis.

-Dejémosle reposar. Cuando esté mejor ya le contaremos todo¿no¿Oyes, jefe¡Tu tranquilo! –sugirió Selphie

-Joder tio, qué chungo…-añadió Zell en un tono de voz triste, extraño en él.

-cállate. –no supo identificar la voz.

Entendió las palabras pero no pudo comprender la situación. Intentar pensar le provocaba cansancio y un tremendo dolor de cabeza.

Era curioso, lo único que podía controlar era su respiración, algo que en situaciones normales uno hace inconcientemente ahora se había convertido en una tarea difícil y que requería buena parte de su concentración. Sentía como si encima de su pecho hubiera mucho peso, que le costara mucho de levantar.

Una imagen fugaz se cruzó en su mente. Rinoa. ¿Dónde estaba¿Por qué no estaba allí¿Dónde, dónde? Quería saberlo, lo necesitaba. Oyó como su propio corazón empezaba a palpitar con rapidez dentro de su pecho, la máquina de su lado también lo indicó, se lo hizo saber a los demás. Se asustaron, pudo notarlo. Concentró toda su fuerza, su energía para gritar tan fuerte como su voz le permitiera pero sus labios solo se movieron unos escasos milímetros y de ellos no se escapó ningún sonido, ni un hilo de voz se oyó.

Quería saber porqué no estaba a su lado. Solo ella. Solo ella le importaba que estuviera allí. La impotencia se apoderó de sus sentimientos, que era lo único que existía dentro de su mente, ni racionalidad ni pensamientos, solo sensaciones.

Irvine había salido de la habitación a avisar a los médicos del cambio de palpitaciones de se corazón. Squall vio entrar una mujer con el pelo rizado y castaño a quién no conocía.

Le tomó el pulso y le miró las pupilas.

A penas notaba su tacto, sentía su alrededor como si estuviera sumergido en el agua, todo estaba enturbiado.

La mujer se separó de él y habló a los demás de modo tranquilizador antes de salir de la habitación.

Sentía como lágrimas amenazaban con derramarse por sus ojos y los cerró para poder evitarlo. Al hacerlo, sintió como el sueño le invadía por completo. Parecía que con los ojos cerrados el dolor se aliviaba, tanto el físico como el psíquico. Era otra forma más de evadir la realidad. Ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente.

* * *

Lo único que rompía el silencio de la noche era el incesable zumbido de las máquinas de su alrededor y su propia respiración. Estaba oscuro, solo se filtraba una luz muy tenue a través de las cortinas de la ventana. 

Squall no podía dormir. Había demasiado en que pensar, demasiadas respuestas escondidas, demasiados silencios significativos, mucho más significativos que todas las palabras que había oído aquellos días.

-¿Dónde está Rinoa?- preguntó la tarde anterior, como tantas otras.

-No puede venir de momento, pero no te preocupes.

Que falso sonaba todo. Tenía que saber, no podía seguir así, sin saber dónde estaba ella, si estaba bien, aunque los demás dijeran que sí.

Poco a poco iba consiguiendo arrancar verdades de las bocas de sus amigos. Había estado cuatro meses tumbado en esa cama luchando entre la vida y la muerte, en coma. Sin embargo, no conseguía saber más sobre el paradero y estado de Rinoa, que era lo que más le importaba en esos momentos. Ni una palabra de ella, ni del accidente. Siempre recibía respuestas ingeniosas y taciturnas, le daba la sensación que se habían pasado esos meses pensando en qué respuestas darle cuando despertara. Le daba tanta rabia….sentía tanta impotencia…sin poder levantarse de esa cama y salir en busca de Rinoa. No era ni capaz de controlar su cuerpo y su fuerza, dependía completamente de los demás y eso era lo que más odiaba.

No recordaba nada de los días anteriores al accidente. Se forzaba a recordar hasta que estaba a punto de reventar de ese dolor agudo y penetrante de cabeza que le entraba cada vez que intentaba rememorar.

Cerró los ojos. Sería mejor intentar dormir…

* * *

_-Sí, vete __otra vez y déjame sola aquí de nuevo.- el tono de voz de Rinoa era frío, con muestras de rencor.- Siempre es lo mismo.- añadió con resignación._

_Squall paró en seco antes de salir de la habitación y se giró para ver la expresión de su novia. _

_-¿Qué has dicho? _

_-nada.- suspiró la chica apartando su mirada de Squall._

_-Repítelo.- pidió Squall, intentando mantener la calma. _

_Ella lo ignoró. Squall andó cerca de la cama del hotel. A menudo iban al hotel Galbadia, cuando, los fines de semana, hacían pequeñas escapadas a ese país para estar juntos, lejos del Jardín y de todo el marujeo de los alumnos. _

_-Rinoa…no empieces otra vez. Lo hemos hablado muchas veces._

_-¡Oh! Perdone, maravilloso comandante.- Dijo la morena con sarcasmo y rabia en su voz. _

_Squall empezaba a cansarse de esa historia, no pasaba un mes sin que tuvieran la misma discusión…y cada vez era peor. Se estaba hartando del comportamiento de su novia, él hacía lo posible para que todo funcionara pero ella también tenía que entenderlo. No era justo que solo cediera uno de los dos y ese siempre fuera él. _

_-Muy bien, Rinoa. Ya no puedo más. Crece ¡por favor! – cuando alguien conseguía hacerle enfadar tanto no podía controlar lo que salía de su boca. - Solo piensas en ti, en ti y en ti. ¡Siempre tu! Quieres ser el centro del mundo y no lo eres. No puedes pedirme que abandone mi trabajo porqué tu tienes el capricho de estar conmigo esta mañana, de ir al cine o lo que sea que quieras hacer. Soy el comandante del mayor Jardín del mundo, Rinoa, y no puedo dejarlos colgados a todos cuando hay algún problema porqué mi novia tiene un caprichito. ¡Hay muchas cosas que dependen de mi, VIDAS dependen de mi!_

_Hubo una pausa en la que nadie dijo nada._

_Las palabras de su novio habían ido directas dónde más duele. Sabía que en parte tenía razón pero ella necesitaba pasar más tiempo con él, comprendía que era el comandante de un Jardín y tenía responsabilidades muy importantes que atender y había intentado acostumbrarse a ello pero ella necesitaba más en su relación. No era cuestión de entender o no, sino de necesitar. _

_Rinoa amaba a Squall, y él a ella pero las circunstancias no se lo ponían fácil, jamás lo habían hecho. _

_-¿sabes?- Squall volvió a hablar después de unos segundos, algo más calmado y con un tono tranquilo y bajo- creía que habías crecido, que ya no eras la misma niña mimada que conocí en Timber. _

_Los ojos negros de la bruja se humedecieron y rápidamente sintió als lágrimas asomarse a ellos sin poderlo evitar. Le dolía todo aquello, lo que él decía y lo que ella sentía. _

_-Ni un solo fin de semana, ni uno, he podido estar contigo y disfrutar de tu compañía sin que tengas que irte corriendo al Jardín o sin que estés agobiado o pensando todo el santo día en tu trabajo. ¿Qué soy yo para ti¿soy solo un pasatiempo para cuando no tienes que ir al despacho? Porque te aseguro que es así como me siento. Y, sinceramente, tu personalidad no ayuda mucho a que me deje de sentir así._

_Rinoa sabía que esas últimas palabras le dolerían a su novio, pero él tampoco había vigilado con lo que había salido de su boca. Squall era muy frío, aunque ella sabía que la amaba, pero le era difícil mostrar cariño, gestos afectuosos y aún más le costaba cuando estaban en público. En esos casos la trataba simplemente como a una más. Además, cuando se discutían le costaba recobrar su actitud normal hacía ella, seguramente se pasaba demasiado tiempo pensando en ello y lo pero era que sus discusiones se estaban convirtiendo en un hábito últimamente. _

_Squall suspiró mirando al suelo. No podía hacer nada para aliviar el dolor de Rinoa, no podía cambiar la situación._

_-Me lo has dicho mil veces esto.- habló Squall, habiendo recuperado su tono de voz habitual.- ¿crees que no me gustaría a mi pasar más tiempo contigo? Si no lo hago es porque tengo una gran responsabilidad como comandante, no porque no quiera. _

_-Yo no puedo seguir así.- Confesó la chica, secando sus ojos con las mangas del jersey. _

_El comandante levantó la mirada hacía ella, una mirada triste._

_-Y yo no puedo cambiarlo. Si no eres feliz conmigo…déjame. Eso es lo único que puedo decirte. _

_Acto seguido, el muchacho salió de la habitación y se dirigió al parking del hotel, entró en su coche y apoyó su cabeza contra el volante, intentando tranquilizarse y no llorar. Su corazón latía rápido y sentía que su pecho era un nido de sentimientos. Para él también era difícil todo eso. _

_Unos minutos después alguien subió al vehiculo, Rinoa, con las maletas hechas. _

_-Llévame a Balamb, yo también vuelvo. En su voz había una frialdad que rompió el corazón de Squall pero los ojos húmedos y enrojecidos revelaban que había vuelto a llorar. _

_Squall esperó una respuesta, saber qué iba a ser de su relación pero ella no dijo nada. ¿Necesitaba pensar un poco antes de decidir?_

_Sin decir más, dio el contacto del coche y lo puso en marcha. Rinoa no tardó mucho en quedarse dormida en el asiento de su lado. Así parecía un ángel, su ángel pero…¿hasta cuando lo seguiría siendo? _


	2. 2:La hora de la verdad

**Capítulo 2: La hora de la verdad**

Squall se despertó de repente. Tenía el cuerpo empapado en sudor frío, la respiración agitada y el corazón latiendo a toda prisa.

-¿una pesadilla?- dijo para sí mismo.

Había soñado con Rinoa. Una pelea.

Cerró los ojos fuerte, tan fuerte como pudo, para intentar calmar toda la angustia que sentía.

-Un sueño, solo ha sido un sueño…

La voz de Rinoa gritando en la habitación de hotel se volvió a poner en su mente, sus ojos enrojecidos…recordó. Todo eso fue real. Un séquito de imágenes pasó por su mente, una mezcla de todos los recuerdos de los días anteriores al accidente. No había sido un sueño, esa discusión fue real.

Se discutieron y volvieron a Balamb en su coche.

Se llevó a la mano al pecho y apretó el puño y los ojos. Ella estaba con él.

Ella estaba con él en ese coche.

Sentía su corazón latir con rapidez, parecía que fuera a salirse de su pecho. Tenía que hacer algo, tenía que saber…no podía quedarse en esa cama tumbado esperando a que llegara alguien que quisiera contarle la verdad. Tenía que saber qué le había ocurrido a Rinoa.

Dirigió la mirada hacia su cuerpo para ver los dos tubos que estaban conectados a su brazo derecho. Condujo la mano izquierda hacia ellos y los atrapó con su puño, estirándolos y arrancándolos de su cuerpo. No pudo reprimir un gemido al sentir la aguda punzada de dolor.

Concentrando toda su fuerza en los brazos intentó incorporarse en la cama. En las semanas que llevaba ahí aún no lo había hecho. Estaba muy débil y eso hacía que el simple hecho de levantarse fuera extremadamente difícil de cumplir. Había estado cuatro meses en coma y había perdido mucho peso, además de que aún no había recobrado su alimentación normal.

Al fin intentó incorporarse en la cama y llevó sus piernas hacia el suelo. Estaba muy frío pero le dio igual, tenía que encontrar a alguien: una enfermera, un doctor, sus amigos…quién fuera, alguien que pudiera contarle lo que le ocurrió a Rinoa.

Con los brazos empujó su cuerpo hacia arriba para quedar en pie. Tuvo que apoyarse en la cama unos minutos antes de conseguir estabilizarse sobre sus pies. Con un brazo se apoyó en la pared par así poder ir andando hasta la puerta de la habitación.

Recordó que Quistis le dijo que iría a verle esa mañana, a las 10. Miró el reloj que tenía encima de la mesa, le pidió a Irvine que le llevara uno hacía días. Eran las diez y cuarto.

-¿Qué cojones está haciendo Quistis?- gruñó en voz baja.

Poco a poco fue adelantando el pie, situándolo delante del otro. Iba tan rápido como podía pero lo suficientemente lento como para poder mantener el equilibrio, aunque su corazón le gritaba por intentar correr. Le costaba moverse y aguantar su propio peso. Cuando ya llevaba unos pasos consiguió aumentar un poco la velocidad. Le dolían las piernas y la espalda. Hacía cinco meses que su cuerpo estaba tumbado sin hacer fuerza en ninguno de sus músculos.

Salió al pasillo, solo había dos enfermeras y un médico hablando tranquilamente entre ellos. Nadie le prestó atención, cosa que agradeció.

* * *

Quistis andaba tranquilamente por los blancos pasillos del hospital. Se había dormido, sin Squall en el Jardín, había más trabajo para los demás y el día anterior por la noche tubo que trabajar hasta tarde.

-De todas formas, .pensó Quistis- a Squall no le importará la hora que llegue.

Tumbaba hacia el pasillo dónde se encontraba la habitación de Squall cuando la visión de dicho muchacho de pie apoyado en la pared la dejó sorprendida.Tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, sin saber si se trataba de su amigo de verdad o era una visión.

-¡Squall!- corrió hacía él y le cogió del brazo para ayudarle a mantenerse en pie.- ¿Pero qué estás haciendo¿Te has vuelto loco?

Al oír el tono de voz más elevado de lo adecuado de la rubia, las enfermeras y el doctor dejaron de hablar y se quedaron observándolos. Quistis se dio cuenta y les dedicó una sonrisa, maldiciendo por dentro a aquél personal del hospital, que ven a un paciente que no puede ni andar y no hacen absolutamente nada.

-¿Dónde está¿Qué le ocurrió?- Squall también hablaba más alto de lo debido, con un notable tono de desesperación y urgencia en su voz.

Quistis devolvió toda su atención al castaño. Frunció el seño ante las preguntas del chico.

-¿Qué¿De qué hablas¿Dónde está qué?

-¡Rinoa¡Sé que estaba conmigo!- ahora el chico no podía evitar gritar.

La mujer quedó completamente petrificada al oír el nombre de su amiga. ¿Squall sabía que ella estaba con él en el momento del accidente¿Cómo lo había descubierto?

Squall, al ver que la chica no reaccionaba la cogió de los hombros y empezó a sacudirla para obligarla a hablar. Jamás nadie le había visto tan alterado, la visión de un Squall tan desesperado hizo quedar petrificada a la instructora. Ella sabía que rinoa era lo más importante para Squall y le daba miedo pensar en cómo reaccionaría el chico al saber lo que le había ocurrido a la bruja.

-¿Dime qué le ocurrió? Joder, Quistis¡dímelo!

Al ver tan espectáculo, las enfermeras y el doctor fueron corriendo hacia ellos. El hombre cogió a Squall de los brazos y lo alejó de Quistis, creyendo que quería hacerle daño. El joven comandante intentó forcejear para escapar de la prisión que había hecho ese hombre con sus brazos. A pesar de su debilidad, el doctor tuvo que pedir ayuda a una de las enfermeras. Cuatro meses en coma no podían cambiar el hecho de que ese muchacho era el Seed más prometedor jamás entrenado.

-Tranquilícese, por favor- gritaban al unísono el hombre y la chica, que les costaba esfuerzo reducir al enfermo.

Squall no les hizo caso alguno y siguió pidiendo explicaciones a Quistis mientras seguía intentando escapar.

-Ha salido de la habitación 215.- Dijo la otra enfermera, que estaba al lado de Quistis, observando a Squall.

Inmediatamente los otros dos intentaron llevarlo de regreso a su habitación. Los dos quedaron sorprendidos por la increíble fuerza que mostraba ahora ese chico que apenas unos segundos antes tenía que andar agarrándose a la pared para no caer. Cuando, por fin, la Seed se dio cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo empezó a correr hacía allí pero un brazo la paró. Al girarse se encontró con la otra enfermera. La rubia volvió a mirar hacía Squall y sus dos acompañantes, que ya casi habían llegado a su destino.

Viéndolo así, reducido por un hombre y una chica, él que jamás nadie le había derrotado en combate, desesperado por saber sobre Rinoa, luchando por escapar…recordó las palabras dichas por Edea hacía meses: "El amor de un caballero y una bruja es algo inquebrantable, es algo eterno; jamás dejan de amarse uno al otro. Es una precaución que toma la naturaleza para que el caballero jamás abandone la bruja y ella nunca traicione la protección que le brinda él. Así, permanecen juntos y los poderes de la bruja no la consumen, volviéndola mala. "

Y entonces se le rompió el corazón.

* * *

Selphie miró el reloj por enésima vez, con temor a que llegara la hora en la que Squall despertara y no encontrara a nadie con él. Quistis les había llamado contándoles lo que había ocurrido al llegar al hospital y ellos acudieron a toda prisa. Los médicos le habían administrado sedante, para que se tranquilizara y durmiera un par de horas.

Mientras la bajita estaba perdida en las agujas de su reloj notó una mano grande y cálida acariciando su pierna. Levantó la vista hacia el chico sentado a su lado, Irvine, que la recibió con una gran sonrisa.

-No te preocupes, hemos salido de cosas peores.-le susurró el chico.

Ella sonrió como agradecimiento y dentro de su mente repitió las dos últimas palabras.

-Entonces…ha llegado la hora de contarle toda la verdad.-dijo Zell, nervioso, sin saber ni él mismo si lo que pronunciaba era una pregunta o una afirmación.

Quistis lo miró, conservando la tranquilidad y la racionalidad que hacían de ella una buena líder y una buena instructora.

-Ha recordado que Rinoa estaba en el coche en el momento del accidente, no podemos esconderle más la verdad.

-¿Y qué le diremos? Tampoco sabemos del cierto si ella…- Zell, debido a la tensión, gritaba sin querer y fue interrumpido por su amigo más alto.

-Ssssshhh, tio, no grites que estás en un hospital…y deja de decir idioteces.

-Ei - Interrumpió Selphie- Quizá deberíamos llamar a Esthar¿no?

La propuesta de la bajita Seed atrajo de inmediato la atención de todos.

-Ya sé que están peleados pero…Laguna y Ele son su familia y…y creo que deberíamos saber cómo está Squall. Aunque estén peleados, se han pasado aquí casi los cuatro meses enteros.

-Sí, deberíamos llamarles.-respondió Quistis.- Les prometimos que les informaríamos de cualquier novedad.

-Vale vale, pero ¿con Squall ahora qué?- Exclamó Zell, que no paraba de pasearse de un lado al otro de la habitación, haciendo evidente su desazón. – ¿Se lo contamos todo?

-Pues claro.- le contestó el cowboy.- ¿qué, sino?

El joven de la cresta suspiró y dejó caer sus brazos y su cabeza a peso muerto, un característico gesto de abatimiento.

-Y ¿quién se lo cuenta?- preguntó triste.

-Yo…lo siento pero creo que no soy capaz.- susurró Quistis.

La joven instructora siempre había estado muy unida a Squall y, aunque él no le respondiera los sentimientos, se sentía muy protectora con el joven castaño...como si fuera su hermana mayor. Siempre había intentado protegerle y cuidarle, ocupar el lugar de Elleone, y finalmente, había entendido que esa era una batalla perdida desde el principio pero, aún así, no conseguía deshacerse de esa necesidad de cuidarle y vigilarle.

-Lo…lo haré yo.- Anunció Irvine, poniéndose en pie.

Todos lo miraron, esperando una explicación que nunca llegó. Finalmente, Zell decidió preguntar.

-¿estás seguro?

-Bueno…alguien tiene que hacerlo. No me importa ser yo.

Quistis se hundiría en el momento en que abriera la boca, Zell era demasiado impulsivo y Selphie…Selphie también podría hacerlo pero ella se hundiría también, quizá no delante de Squall, como Quistis, pero sí después. Irvine podría aguantarlo, aunque le dolería tener que hacerlo él.

Los demás seguían mirándole, esperando esa misma explicación pero él lo único que hizo es empezar a andar hacia la puerta.

-Allá voy…deseadme suerte, chicos.- se despidió a su manera habitual, con el sombrero, y desapareció por el pasillo que conducía las habitaciones.

Los tres amigos quedaron en silencio, dejando que su gusto amargo de dolor invadiera el espacio. Las dos chicas sentadas en sus respectivas sillas y Zell observando por la ventana los negros nubarrones que se acercaban anunciando mal tiempo. Se sintió amenazado. Los tomó como un mal presagió.

-Deberíamos llamar a Laguna.- Recordó Quistis.

-yo mismo.-se ofreció el luchador y salió de la sala sin decir nada más.

Las dos chicas se dedicaron una mirada significativa y volvieron a quedar en silencio, esperando a que esas nubes tormentosas se les echaran encima.

* * *

-Señor presidente, tiene una llamada de Zell Dincht.

Laguna levantó la vista de su escritorio al oír el comunicado de su secretaria por el interfono. Su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza, como era costumbre cada vez que recibía una llamada de los chicos. Alargó la mano y apretó el botón del aparato.

-Pásamelo, por favor. Gracias Joanie.

La secretaria colgó el teléfono y pasó la llamada a su despacho. Inmediatamente Zell oyó la voz de Laguna.

-¡Buenos días Zell¿Qué tal¿Todo bien por Balamb? –intentó disimular la preocupación por su hijo, desde que había despertado del coma no se había pasado por el hospital. Los cuatro amigos de Squall se encargaban de llamarle a menudo para informarle de su estado.

Era una situación difícil de llevar para el hombre. Se pasaba el día esperando sus llamadas y que éstas trajeran buenas noticias. No se atrevía a ir a ver a su hijo cara a cara. Si lo hacía, lo más probable era que Squall le echara a gritos.

A causa del accidente, todos supieron la relación familiar que había entre ellos ya que Squall decidió no contárselo a nadie. Quizá a Rinoa se lo contó, pero si lo había echo, ella había sabido mantener el secreto.

La relación de los dos hombres no era muy buena. Laguna intentó acercarse al muchacho pero solo recibió reproches y un NO muy contundente. "No necesito ningún padre ahora, lo necesité cuando tenía cinco años, no ahora", eso era lo que el joven siempre le decía cuando Laguna intentaba hablar con él. La verdad era que Squall no se explayó explicando los motivos por los cuales rechazaba su compañía tan rotundamente, parecía tenerle un odio bastante profundo. Su padre jamás le preguntó, no quería obligarle a hablar…eso quizá solo empeoraría las cosas entre ellos.

Laguna era plenamente conciente de que se equivocó mucho hacía 18 años. El mayor error de su vida y lo pagó caro, muy caro…y después de tantos años seguía sufriendo las consecuencias. Era por eso que no se atrevía a hablar claro con Squall. A contarle todo lo que ocurrió con exactitud, a pedirle una oportunidad, a explicarle lo que siente…ni a hablar de su madre, petición que el Seed le había hecho en dos ocasiones.

-Hola, Pues todo bien. Pero hay una novedad sobre Squall.- Zell hizo una pequeña pausa antes de seguir.- ha...ha recordado que Rinoa iba con él en el coche.

Laguna notó como su corazón se encogió de repente. No quería que su hijo pasara por eso, por ese sufrimiento.

Zell, al no recibir respuesta, siguió hablando.

-Em…Ahora Irvine le contará lo que ocurrió.

-Bien…-consiguió susurrar Laguna.

El hombre sintió como el dolor emocional le superaba y se hacía con todos sus sentidos y consciencia. No supo qué decir, cómo reaccionar. ¿Por qué siempre que se trataba de Squall no sabía qué hacer? Odiaba eso. Quizá era eso…que era un mal padre. Aunque para ser padre se necesita un hijo y en su caso…no estaba muy claro que lo tuviera.

-Zell. Voy a venir al hospital ahora mismo. Esta tarde supongo que ya estaré aquí.- intentó simular una voz alegre.

-¿eh? Ah, bueno, vale. Pero no te preocupes…Estará bien.

Lo sabía, esos cuatro muchachos siempre cuidarían de Squall tan bien como pudieran. Pero sentía que tenía que estar ahí, a su lado. Aunque no sabía muy bien si lo haría por Squall o por él mismo.

Laguna colgó el teléfono, justo después, se dio cuenta de que no se había despedido. Demasiadas cosas en la cabeza, demasiadas cosas en el corazón.


	3. 3:Cuando el mundo se le cayó encima

**Capítulo 3:**** Cuando el mundo se le cayó encima**

Irvine abrió la puerta de la habitación y no tardó en divisar el bulto bajo las sábanas. Squall aún estaba dormido. La persiana aún estaba bajada y solo entraban algunas rayas de luz, muy suave debido a que las nubes tapaban los rayos del sol. Empezó a andar hacia la cama. Las espuelas de sus botas de cowboy hacían ruido al andar rompiendo el silencio que reinaba en la oscura habitación. Se paró antes de llegar a su destino. Se sentía un intruso ahí dentro. Se sentía culpable por romper esa calma.

Supuso que así debía ser el interior de Squall, su mundo particular. Con una calma absoluta. Ese chico jamás perdía la calma y la razón, siempre mantenía ese foco de luz, sin derrumbarse nunca, una ventana por donde entra la luz de la esperanza…quizá después de hablar con él esa ventana se cerraría del todo.

El vaquero se fue acercando al sillón que había delante de la cama y observó el chico dormido. Respiración rítmica, rasgos relajados; paz y tranquilidad.

Se tumbó más en la silla, dejando todo su cuerpo relajado y esperó a que su amigo despertara.

Minutos después el comandante se volteó en la cama y empezó a despertar poco a poco, hasta que abrió los ojos y se encontró con la mirada color zafiro de su amigo.

Aún confuso, se incorporó un poco en la cama.

-Ei.- Saludó Irvine con voz suave, aún con culpa por romper la calma del lugar.

Squall enfocó la vista. La sensación de sueño todavía nublaba su consciencia, no recordaba haberse puesto a dormir ni qué había pasado antes de hacerlo.

-creo que…deberíamos hablar ya. –siguió Irvine.

Entonces Squall recordó a Rinoa, como un flash: la discusión, el viaje de vuelta, la desesperación y Quistis. No recordó nada más pero no era ese el tema que tenía prioridad en su mente, lo importante era Rinoa.

Miró a Irvine mientras su mente recobraba el control e intentó no perder la cordura como había hecho esa mañana.

El vaquero se levantó y se sentó a la cama, junto a Squall. Suspiró. Squall siguió esperando, estaba a punto de gritar de nuevo.

El joven de la coleta no se atrevía a empezar a hablar ni a mirar los grises y profundos ojos de su amigo así que fijó la mirada en la persiana.

-Irvine. Dime qué ocurrió ya¡joder!

¿Una suplica, una orden? Irvine no sabría definir lo que fue esa frase, mezcla de rabia, desesperación, petición…un tono de voz muy distinto al que el caballero solía utilizar. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de lo duro que iba a ser hablarle de Rinoa a Squall.

Tragó saliva antes de empezar a hablar; era un hábito en los momentos difíciles, como si con ella intentara tragarse el miedo.

-Es cierto que iba contigo en el coche la noche del accidente. Ella también sufrió las consecuencias de…

-¿está bien?- le interrumpió el comandante.

Irvine le miró, esa vez sí, fijó sus ojos en los de su amigo y en ellos pudo ver miedo. Por primera vez en su vida pudo ver el miedo en los ojos del caballero de la bruja. Jamás le gustó fijar su vista en los ojos de Squall, tenía una mirada muy penetrante, demasiado difícil de aguantarle la mirada, siempre fría y de color azul-gris hielo.

-No, Squall. – Tenía que ir al grano, después le contaría los detalles.- Caraway se la llevó del hospital, la llevó a uno privado en Deling. Ahí no nos dieron ninguna clase de información así que fuimos a ver a su padre.

Irvine hizo una pausa. Squall apretó los puños.

-Nos dijo que...ella…murió.

El mundo se rompió en pedazos. Sintió como si alguien le arrancara el corazón, lo estrujara y lo pisara. Un torrente de emociones invadió todo su ser, algo indescriptible. Sentía algo dentro de su pecho rebotar con fuerza y una sensación aguda, de dolor, de sufrimiento, le dominó.

Tantas emociones luchaban entre sí…era una guerra interna sin vencedor. Tantas emociones a la vez que ninguna salió a la luz. Quedó colapsado, no dijo nada, no se movió. Solo la expresión de sus ojos varió, dejó de ser miedo lo que se leía ahí a ser un reflejo de su yo interno, algo que Irvine no supo descifrar, ni el mismo Squall podía.

-Lo siento, Squall.

Irvine esperó alguna reacción pero fue en vano. ¿Qué debía hacer ahora¿Abrazarle¿Decirle que todo iría bien?... ¿cómo podía ir bien si Squall estaba condenado a amarla para la eternidad?

-vete.- susurró Squall con un hilo de voz casi inaudible. –vete.

-Oye, tío…no cre…-Fue interrumpido.

-¡Que te vayas!-esta vez era un grito.

El cowboy no se atrevió a decir nada más. Conocía Squall y quizá fuera mejor dejarle solo un rato. Debía haber sido un golpe duro para él…muy duro. Irvine no podía imaginar lo que su amigo sentía en esos momentos, intentó pensar en cómo se sentiría él si fuera Selphie quién muriera pero…eso le superaba, su cerebro no podía imaginarlo y ellos dos no llevaban ni la mitad de tiempo juntos del que llevaban Rinoa y Squall.

Salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta detrás de él pero se quedó ahí de pie durante un buen rato mientras oía el ruido de un par de golpes dentro de la habitación, dados, sin duda, por Squall a causa de la rabia y el dolor, y un llanto desesperanzado, capaz de romper el corazón a cualquiera. Eso es lo que más le dolió, no fue darle la noticia lo más duro, fue oírle derrumbarse.

* * *

Edea colocó con cuidad el libro a lo alto de la estantería del estudio de su apartamento del Jardín. Cid, que estaba detrás sentado en un escritorio, la observaba con una expresión de preocupación en el rostro.

-¿Le has hablado nunca de este libro a Squall?

-No, solo les comenté algo a los chicos hace un par de meses, cuando supimos lo de Rinoa. Pero no les hablé del libro, sino del contenido- respondió la mujer.

-¿Sabes que te lo va a reprochar si se entera a través de ellos?

La bruja se giró, quedando cara a cara con su marido.

-Dudo que se lo digan. Conoces a Squall, no hablará de cómo se siente y ellos no le van a presionar demasiado para que lo haga de momento. Así que…nadie va a dar pie al asunto antes de que hable con él.

Cid cerró los ojos y negó con al cabeza al mismo tiempo que dejaba escapar un suave suspiro. Su mujer era muy tozuda, no cambiaba de opinión fácilmente.

-Deberías hacerlo ya. –dijo.

-Aún no, Cid. Dale tiempo, acaba de saber lo de Rinoa, ya tiene suficiente con eso de momento¿no crees, cariño? –respondió ella.

-Tu misma, pero conociéndolo…si tardas mucho se va a enfadar.

Esta vez Edea no respondió, decidió cambiar de tema ya que en ese no iban a ponerse de acuerdo.

-¿Sabes algo de Ele? Dijo que vendría al Jardín a vernos¿verdad? Tengo ganas de verla.

-Sí, pero dijo que antes de venir se estaría en Dollet unos días, con Squall. Creo que el presidente Loire también ha ido.

-¿Laguna? vaya…espero que les vaya bien… - preguntó Edea.

-Sí.- respondió Cid mirando su reloj de pulsera.-Bueno, Tengo que irme al despacho ya, Edea. Si llaman los chicos…

-Te lo diré.-Le interrumpió Edea con una sonrisa afectuosa. –Que vaya bien el trabajo.

Se despidieron con un corto beso y Cid se fue dirección al tercer piso.

* * *

Laguna llegó ante la puerta de la habitación y paró frente ésta antes de entrar. Los compañeros de Squall le habían pedido que no entrara, que probablemente Squall no reaccionaría bien, que debían dejarle tiempo…pero él era un cabezudo y quiso ir a toda costa. Necesitaba estar con su hijo, para decirle que lo comprendía, para darle fuerza, para consolarse a si mismo…ni él mismo sabía muy bien el porqué exacto.

Escuchó atentamente por si conseguía oír algún ruido dentro de la sala. Nada, solo silencio absoluto. Colocó la mano en el pomo de la puerta y poco a poco fue girándolo. Abrió la puerta dejando que entrase la luz del pasillo con la misma lentitud. Las persianas seguían bajadas y las luces estaban apagadas. Squall estaba tumbado en la cama de espaldas a la puerta. Había oído que alguien entraba en la habitación pero no se movió.

Laguna avanzó por la sala, con miedo e indecisión. Estando ahí ya nada parecía tan fácil. Estaba asustado; él también había perdido la persona amada y sabía que no importaba lo que hiciera o dijera a su hijo, nada ni nadie podría apaciguar el dolor que ahora sentía Squall.

-Vete.- Laguna se sobresaltó al oírlo hablar.

El hombre mayor paró en seco pero no se fue, aún era reticente en dejarlo solo. Tampoco habló ¿qué decir? Se preguntó si Squall sabía que quién había entrado era él. En parte fue por esa duda que no se atrevió a hablar, por el miedo a la reacción del joven al saberlo.

-Volved mañana. O pasado…o cuando queráis. – su voz era clara, fría y cortante.

-Tocado y hundido.- pensó Laguna al ver el estado de su hijo.

Aunque sentía que debía intentar hablar con Squall sobre la situación, sobre los sentimientos y el dolor, se fue. Quizá fue el miedo a perderlo lo que le impidió actuar.

Squall oyó la puerta cerrarse y la habitación volvió a recuperar la calma y el silencio. No sabía quién era el que había entrado ni qué quería pero entonces nada de eso importaba. Fuese quién fuera estaba agradecido que se hubiera marchado, no quería ver a nadie, no quería hablar con nadie ni oír consuelos estúpidos. Ella no estaba, eso era lo único que importaba y nadie, por palabras bonitas y disfrazadas de esperanza que soltara, podía cambiar las cosas y arrancarle el dolor del alma.

Su risa alegre y vitalista, sus ojos, su pelo suave y con olor de flores y manzana…jamás volvería…jamás volvería a sentirlo…a sentirla. Su rostro, el calor de sus manos, sus abrazos…todo se había perdido.

¿Y esa felicidad y plenitud que sentía cuando estaba con ella¿Jamás volvería a sentirla? Sus momentos juntos, todo lo que habían pasado, la desequilibrada compenetración de los dos, el amor…no quedaba nada de eso.

Rinoa había muerto y eso le superaba.

Su cerebro intentaba comprender lo que eso significaba y no hacía más que encontrar preguntas sin respuestas. No conseguía encontrarle el sentido. ¿Porqué ella¿Y sus planes futuros? Rinoa no merecía eso…

La había perdido para siempre y, tras entender eso, un frío interno de apoderó de todo su ser.

La culpabilidad se irguió sobre suyo como un gigante dispuesto a aplastarle. No llevó el coche al mecánico cuando debería haberlo hecho, él conducía, él no pudo hacerla lo feliz que merecía…él la mató. Mató a la persona que más amaba en el mundo.

-Te quiero.- susurró entre lágrimas silenciosas.

* * *

Fue Selphie la que se presentó primera ante Squall la mañana siguiente. Laguna se había encaprichado en ser él pero por fin la joven muchacha le convenció de que fuera alguien que no le alterara tanto y, dependiendo de su estado, que después entrara Laguna.

La relación entre ambos hombres no era muy buena y cuando se veían el fin de su encuentro siempre eran gritos y mal humor. En una situación tan delicada como aquella no era lo mejor que Laguna se presentase ante Squall sin previo aviso.

La Seed entró en la habitación ya pasadas las diez de la mañana. Lo encontró despierto y con las persianas completamente abiertas. Las enfermeras ya habían pasado a dejarle el almuerzo hacía un buen rato y tenía el plato aún lleno en la mesita del lado de la cama. La muchacha entró con una sonrisa, intentando actuar con total naturalidad a pesar de que no sabía muy bien como tratar a su comandante en una situación como esa.

Squall se percató de su presencia y se incorporó con esfuerzo en la cama. Observó a su amiga acercarse y esperó a que fuera ella quién hablara primero.

-Hola. ¿Cómo…cómo estás? –tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por no hablar en susurros. La situación la intimidaba.

-Bien. Ya debéis haber hablado con los médicos. Me han dicho que pronto me darían el alta, que me recupero rápido.

Selphie no se refería a su estado físico, sino al anímico. La chica sabía que Squall era consciente de ello pero había respondido eso porqué no quería hablar de lo que realmente trataba la pregunta. Jamás le había gustado hablar de sus emociones aunque a la chica le hubiera bastado con un "mal" y no habría insistido más, sencillamente no quería que ese lobo solitario se volviera encerar en su caparazón de frialdad e indiferencia como ya había hecho años atrás.

A pesar de todo, ella no insistió. Habían decidido no presionarle y tener paciencia, al menos durante un tiempo.

La joven acercó el sillón que había cerca de la cama y se sentó en él bajo la atenta y silenciosa mirada de Squall. Al ver que el muchacho no iba a entablar conversación decidió reprender el hilo de la pregunta formulada y seguirle el rollo al chico.

-¿Así que pronto podrás volver al Jardín?

-En un par de semanas.

También le habían prohibido luchar durante una temporada pero se guardó esa información para él, con un poco de suerte ningún médico se lo comentaría a sus amigos.

El silencio volvió a inundar la habitación, parecía que el comandante no estaba de humor para sostener una conversación.

Selphie se preguntó cómo debía sentirse su amigo, se había pasado horas intentando ponerse en su piel esa noche. Cuando ya se estaba dejando llevar por sus propios pensamientos y sensaciones un golpe de autoconciencia la despertó; no podía dejarse llevar y terminar llorando otra vez, por Rinoa y por Squall…por el caballero que estaba condenado a sufrir un amor eterno por alguien que jamás podría volver a sentir a su lado. No podía dejarse hundir ante el chico, tenía que darle fuerzas, un hombro dónde apoyarse. Squall siempre era el eje de la fuerza del grupo, jamás perdía la razón y siempre se mantenía en pie pasara lo que pasara aún cuando todos los demás se hundían, y, gracias a eso, todos eran capaces de seguir luchando. Por eso la Seed le admiraba tanto.

Ahora les tocaba a ellos darle fuerza a Squall.

Intentó mantener una conversación de nuevo, con el fin de distraerse los dos y así apartar sus malos pensamientos.

-¿Has dormido bien hoy? La verdad es que no he pasado ninguna noche entera en un hospital, no sé muy bien si se está tranquilo o si hay mucho ruido de las otras habitaciones. –a pesar de sus intentos su voz no sonaba tan alegre y despreocupada como lo hacía siempre, algo que Squall advirtió enseguida.

-Con la tormenta que ha caído no he podido dormir mucho. –sus respuestas eran lo más cortas posibles.

No era ese el verdadero motivo por el que no había podido dormir aunque eso era algo que no estaba dispuesto a admitir en voz alta. Lo único que había pasado por su mente las últimas 24 horas era Rinoa. Rinoa, el coche, la discusión, el accidente. Su sonrisa, su voz, sus labios, su vitalidad, sus abrazos. Ella.

Ella y la culpabilidad profunda que le atormentaría mucho más de lo que entonces pensó que duraría. Ese sentimiento iba creciendo dentro de él a medida que su cabeza daba vueltas sobre el mismo eje y se convertía en un fantasma que amenazaba con terminar con su vida aún sin matarle.

-Sí, ha llovido mucho.- Selphie sentía que estaba hablando por hablar, mantenía una charla banal que su interlocutor no tenía ganas de seguir. Era evidente que el chico no estaba bien, no solo se notaba en sus actos, se notaba, más que en nada, en su forma de hablar más fría y desinteresada de lo normal, en su presencia perdida y en su mirada fija en ella pero sin mirarla, mirando dentro de si mismo.

La habitación volvió a quedar en silencio

-¿qué tal con Irvine?- La pregunta sorprendió a la chica.

-ah…emm…bien.

No sabía hasta qué punto lo que acababa de decir era cierto. Hacía dos días había recibido una llamada del Jardín de Trabia, le ofrecieron un trabajo fijo, de responsabilidad, importante y muy bien pagado para el próximo curso escolar. Por fin la reconstrucción del Jardín había finalizado y se estaban preparando para reabrir las instalaciones y los servicios, aunque les faltaba algo de personal. La directora de la academia se había enterado de que la famosa Seed Selphie Tilmitt, una de las jóvenes luchadoras que se enfrentaron a Artemisa estaba interesada en adquirir el puesto de instructora pero en Balamb no hacían falta más instructores, todas las plazas estaban ocupadas y tras eso había una larga lista de espera dónde constaban personas muy bien capacitadas. Sabiendo que la chica era originaria de Trabia, decidió ofrecerle el puesto de cabeza de estudios. Había avaluado su ficha personal y sus capacidades organizativas y le pareció una buena candidata al puesto, además de que tener a una de los Seeds que se enfrentaron a la bruja del futuro en un puesto importante del Jardín le otorgaría prestigio al lugar.

La directora Saray le dio un mes para pensárselo puesto que quedaba mucho tiempo para el comienzo del próximo curso escolar.

Selphie echaba de menos Trabia. Quería volver a ver el Jardín, sus antiguos amigos, su familia adoptiva, su tierra…quería volver a ser una pieza de lo que había formado parte tiempo atrás.

Pero estaba Irvine. Irvine y los demás.

También estaba Squall, no estaría tranquila yéndose de Balamb si su apreciado amigo estaba mal.

Aún no había comentado nada a nadie. Quería pensar bien antes de dar cualquier paso. En Balamb no tenía plaza como instructora y ella no quería seguir siendo una Seed e ir de misión en misión arriesgando su vida, estaba hasta de eso.

Squall notó que algo ocurría en su alegre amiga, esa jovial vitalidad que siempre le acompañaba estaba más apagada de lo que debería estar después de esa pregunta. A pesar de eso, no tubo ganas de preguntar más. Acababa de darse cuenta de que habían pasado cuatro meses desde lo último que él recordaba, durante ese tiempo pueden pasar muchas cosas y él no sabía nada de lo que había ocurrido en la vida de sus amigos durante ese período.

Unos segundos después de reflexionar Selphie reaccionó. Laguna debía estar impaciente, a punto de perder la cordura, esperando a que la joven saliera a informarle del estado de su hijo.

-Laguna está aquí.

Squall no respondió, solo la observó algo sorprendido. Debería habérselo imaginado que tarde o temprano aparecería.

-Quiere verte. –añadió la castaña al ver que el caballero no respondía.

-Quiera o no va a entrar.

Empezaba a conocer a ese hombre: siempre hace lo que quiere, y sus propios nervios no le dejarían estarse quieto ahí fuera sin entrar en la habitación. No tenía ganas de verle, seguramente volverían a discutir y acabaría marchándose hacia Esthar de nuevo.

-¿Ele también ha venido?

Selphie asintió con la cabeza.

Eso consoló a Squall. Quizá si Elleone estaba con ellos dos la paz se mantendría y entonces Laguna volvería felizmente hacia Esthar sin molestar más y dándose por contento.

Squall suspiró dando a entender su resignación.

-Que entren los dos.- dijo dando especial énfasis a las dos últimas palabras.

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado y que me dejeis algunos reviews!**


End file.
